Psicótico
by Any-chan15
Summary: Y entre tanto que rebusco en mi memoria, no puedo encontrar a alguien más perfecto que tú para explicarme por qué soy así como soy. NoiNell.


**Ok, es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona. Vaya a saber uno por qué es NoiNell, pero no importa porque me encanta esta pareja 3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia…sí, me pertenece e.e dudo decirlo porque tal vez quieran encerrarme en un manicomio luego de leerla xDDD**

**Psicótico**

**Capítulo único**

Siempre lo supimos, desde el primer momento, por lo menos yo…pero lo que no sabíamos es que esto nos atraparía a ambos, nos haría necesitarnos más que amarnos.

Todo comenzó aquel día de primavera, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Recuerdo que una persona que yo consideraba mi amigo nos presentó, desconfiaba de ti más que de cualquier persona y eso era grave, porque yo le temo a todos. Mis pardos ojos te fascinaron desde un primer momento, pero eso fue todo lo que me dijiste. Y por eso no esperé encontrarte de nuevo.

Vaya que el destino me estaba jugando una broma. Luego de ese día nos volvimos a encontrar, una y otra vez, llegué a conocerte mejor. Ese anhelo a sangre que ambos compartíamos, esa sed de lucha que sólo él podía ostentar con tanto orgullo. Conocí su desesperación debido a la vida sin sentido que llevaba. Entendí que desde el momento en que dejé que tomara mi mano, yo me transformé en la luz de su oscuridad y él se transformó en mi único pensamiento y debilidad.

Me enseñó a pelear, decidimos pelear codo a codo, pero nuestros motivos eran tan diferentes que al final no pude hacerlo, me rendí y fue entonces cuando me separé de él.

Pasaron los años y no podía olvidarlo. Cuando entendí que él posiblemente había manipulado mi cabeza para que aquello sucediera, debido a que en batallas yo era más fuerte que él, logré sacarlo de mis pensamientos por un año más.

Pero el tercero se hizo insoportable. Tres, tres fueron los años que estuvimos lejos. Conocí a tantas personas que me aceptaron, pese a que puedo ser inteligente y una niña al mismo tiempo, y todo fue gracias a ti. Por eso no podía seguir separada de aquel que me enseñó a no ocultarme. Por eso, sentada en el borde de mi cama, apretando el teléfono con fuerza, marqué el número de la única persona que sabría tu paradero.

―Grimm…

― ¿Nell? ―la voz de "Pantera" o "Gatito" como a mí me gustaba llamarle, sonaba sorprendida, sé que no esperaba mi llamada―. ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Apreté con rabia mis dientes, ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarme tan casual luego de lo que me hizo? Pero no me importó, recordé mi objetivo, así que luego de respirar para calmarme volvía hablar. Recordé aquello que me dijiste alguna vez, que querías que creyera: "eres muy débil".

―He estado estupendamente, ¿y tú? ―una conversación casual siempre es buena para romper el hielo, sobretodo con alguien a quien le quieres pedir un favor.

Tras unos largos diez minutos de plática, me anime a preguntar sobre él, sobre Nnoitra…Grimmjow parecía sorprendido nuevamente, me comentó que tal vez no era una buena idea hablar con él, porque "había perdido la cabeza". Yo quería decirle que él ya había perdido la cabeza hace mucho, que se diera cuenta ahora era sólo una burla. Pero accedió darme su número, escuché su última advertencia sobre Nnoi y colgué.

Me quedé pensativa, Grimm era el mejor amigo de Nnoi, había escuchado que habían tenido un par de problemas pero tampoco creí que ellos se habrían distanciado. Aunque aparentemente no fue mucho, después de todo el gatito aún conservaba su número. Tuve miedo, como la primera vez que nos encontramos, pero me dije a mí misma que ya no era esa chiquilla, que ahora era fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que él. Como siempre lo fui.

―Nell…―la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba familiar, una calidez me invadió por dentro y quise golpearme. No debía estar feliz, en ese momento me pregunté para qué demonios lo llamé―. Oye, ¿sigues ahí?

― ¡Sí! ―me apresuré a contestar, nuevamente me he ido en mis pensamientos. Detesto cuando aquello sucede―. Sólo quería saber cómo has estado. ―Comenté casi en un susurro.

Si mi idea era que él viera lo fuerte que me había convertido, estaba fallando.

―Ah…pues, bien. ¿Y tú? ―sonó interesado. Eso me animó, no sé por qué en ese momento creí que tal vez y sólo tal vez, él había cambiado.

Volvimos al ayer. Recordando viejos tiempos se fueron las horas en medio de llamadas. Luego pidió que nos veamos nuevamente y yo accedí, parecía haberme lanzado un hechizo, cada vez que me llamaba o enviaba un mensaje me sentía eufórica. Ser amigos era perfecto.

Me comentó el por qué Grimm actuaba extraño, se rió conmigo al concordar que había perdido la cabeza hacía muchos años. Podía ver en él a un chico nuevo ahora, alguien más maduro y sin tantas ganas de pelear. Eso me alarmó un poco, no es que disfrutara que él me estuviera ridiculizando a cada momento sólo para que yo lo ataque, sino que ya no parecía vivo. ¿Sería correcto despertar nuevamente aquellas ansias en él?

Pasó un año. Un año…es tanto tiempo. Nos volvimos cercanos, volvió a abrirse conmigo. Ahora yo era la que tenía sed de sangre y él anhelo de pelea. Lo atribuíamos a la edad, él siempre iba adelantado por ser mayor. Pero pasó algo, no sé en qué momento, trato de recordar si fue mi culpa o la suya, pero no logro descifrarlo.

―Nell, yo te amo.

La mirada en sus ojos no era vacía, como cuando peleaba, no desbordaba de locura y desesperación. Era sincera. Pero mis pardos ojos que tanto le gustaban, no lo miraban con aquel amor que en su momento supe tener por él. Mis delgados brazos que le gustaba sentir, no se movieron para abrazarlo. Mis labios no se movieron para contestar. Mi perfecto cuerpo se quedó estático.

Así que todo aquello que tanto me gustaba del nuevo Nnoitra era sólo una farsa. Todos sus halagos eran sólo parte de la confusión de su corazón, él no me ama, no puede. Es Noitra de quien hablamos, él no puede sentir amor. Eso es mío, sólo yo puedo, por eso yo soy la luz y él la oscuridad.

―Nnoi, yo te quiero.

Quebré aquella mirada. Y tras desaparecer aquel brillo pude ver por un segundo los ojos del chico de quien en verdad me había enamorado. Pero ya era tarde, el desprecio de los negros orbes penetraba en mí como mil cuchillas. Sí, ese era el Nnoitra Gilga que yo amé. Que sé que alguien también amará, aquel que no quiero que desaparezca.

Ambos nos levantamos del banco de la plaza donde estábamos. Él ya no me miraba, comenzó a renegar de la vida nuevamente y yo comencé a contradecirlo. Porque nuestras conversaciones siempre fueron así, el pensamiento de uno tiende a volatilizar el del otro.

Nos alejamos dejando atrás aquella nueva historia que pudimos haber creado. Que yo no dejé que pasara, al menos no con este nuevo y cuerdo chico de negros cabellos. Porque del que yo me enamoré es del psicótico.

**Fin.**

**Está corto, lo sé. Pero algo es algo…e.e para ser mi primer shot en primera persona, ¿qué tal está? Dejando eso de lado sólo me queda decir: ¡Arriba el NoiNell!**

**Dejen review n.n/**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
